


[Hiatus] Something About That Guy

by DreamEffect



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Oh and there's swearing, Rewrite, Spoilers I guess?, idk how to tag, it's getting dark soon, pls love Guy he's my son, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEffect/pseuds/DreamEffect
Summary: Guy is a precious ray of sunshine and deserves more. This is a rewrite of his route, and I’m gonna build his character more. The main character is not Liz, so her personality is different, but I left her name in there coz I couldn’t come up with anything.Only writing this coz I need more Guy content and my options are very limited so here we are (This is entirely self-indulgent)Also the pun in the title sucks, I know, but I couldn’t come up with anything else(on hiatus until i figure out a few plot things lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I follow the game for the first few chapters, but then diverge a lot. Might be a bit rushed at first.  
> Also, not proofread so lmk if you find some mistakes

I’m lost aren’t I?

It had been about two hours since I said bye to my dad at the train station, assuring him that I could handle the train ride alone. I had since managed to traverse the colorful town of Gedonelune, and enter the gates of the Academy. And here I find myself looking around my surroundings warily, and then at the map in my hand.

Shit. I’m so lost. Who thought making a map with no labels was a good idea?

There are many people around me, since the new semester is starting, but I couldn’t bring it in me to approach any of them. They all look too busy and preoccupied with their own things. I also feel kind of dumb for dressing in the entire uniform, cloak and all. Everyone else is dressed casually.

I should use this as an excuse to look around at least.

Following the paved path, I admire the scenery and architecture in the gardens until I come across a ladilz field. There’s already kids running and yelling around there and I marvel at the strength it would take to move like them. I watch them for a while, lost in my thoughts, until the yelling progressively gets louder.

“WHere the hell do you think you’re aiming??”

Oh no.

“Hey, watch out!!”

_Oh god._ I can’t move in time and the ball hits me straight in the face. Great, school hasn’t even started and I’m already being hit on. To add to the surprise, I realize it was a ball of water and now I’m soaking wet.

“Oh shit, are you okay? I should’ve caught that.” I open my eyes to see a guy with short and bright red hair running up to me with worried eyes.

I couldn’t deny that this situation was pretty cliche. “Oh uh, I’m fine. I was spacing out, so don’t worry about it.” Besides the sudden shiver I feel, the actual impact didn’t hurt much.

He doesn’t exactly look convinced, and starts fidgeting awkwardly. “You, uh, do you know a drying spell?”

“I don’t, but it’s okay-”

“Shit, I don’t either.” He looks away, his face turning slightly red “Your shirt… it’s, well...”

Ohh. The water. Right… _Great start to the semester._ My arms automatically raise to cover my chest, my mind immediately thinking of what movie I had seen this exact event play out.

If standing around like that isn’t awkward enough, the dude starts taking his shirt off. _This is probably when I should run._

“Guy, why the fuck are you getting naked?” A boy with cotton-candy pink hair approaches us, laughing. I realize his baby face belatedly after his absurd height takes most of my attention.

“Shut up, this is the best I could think of.” The redhead answers, rolling his eyes.

Thankfully, he didn't manage to take his shirt off completely, but the voice in my head was getting louder. _Run, run, run…_

Cotton-candy boy glances at me and understands what happened. “What, a drying spell wasn’t good enough for you?”

Redhead sighs. “We don’t know the incantation.”

“So you decided to get naked-”

“Randy, just cast the damn spell.”

Oh, he was taking his shirt off to cover me. Suddenly the act felt a lot less creepy, and a lot more considerate.

Cotton-candy boy laughs again. “Of course.” He recites the incantation, waving his wand skillfully and warmth surrounds me, the water evaporating in seconds. “There. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.” I smile at him, appreciatively.

“You’re so nice even though this is all my fault. I can’t believe you aren’t mad. I’ll make it up to you.”

“No, don’t worry about it.” I carefully wave off his apology with a smile.

“So,” Cotton-candy boy rest his elbow on the redhead’s shoulder. “Are you a new here? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Yeah, I’m a first-year. My name's Liz Hart.” I introduced myself.

Redhead smiles. “I thought so. My name is Guy Brighton. I’m a second-year.”

“And I’m Randy March, a fourth-year.” Cotton-candy boy waves at me cheerfully.

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” They seem like nice people. Oh, right, I should ask for directions! “Actually, I’m kinda lost. Could you tell me where the girls’ dorm is?”

Guy shakes his head. “Listen. You are an angel for not getting mad at me.” _Uh, what?_ “I’ll take you there myself. Just wait a sec while I get my things.” Before I can protest he runs off.

“Uh.” I glance at Randy who simply shrugs.

“He’s too nice for his own good.” is his only contribution that I completely agree with. Guy returns soon after, and Randy takes his leave. “Alright, kiddos, be good!”

Guy grins and looks at me expectantly “Lets go.”

I start talking slowly. “I appreciate this, but you really don’t have to.” I mean, we literally just met, and he was in the middle of a game, and-

“It’s okay, I’ll feel guilty if I don’t do something. Please?” He’s actually insisting.

I can’t refuse him, and we end up walking together. While we make small talk, and I find myself inwardly thanking Guy multiple times for being so easy to get along with.

“So you play Ladilz?” Even I could recognize the popular magic sport from the few minutes I watched Guy on the field.

“Yeah! I love the game - it’s really fun!”

He’s cute. Guy reminded me of how passionate my dad is about Ladilz.“Why with a water ball though?” From my limited exposure to the game, I knew it involved Light Magic, not Water Magic. The rest of the sport didn’t really make sense to me, and I stopped trying by the third time my dad tried to explain it.

Guy’s eyes sparkle at the mention. “See, water is a lot easier to break than light, so using water trains our bodies more than our concentration. Our practices alternate between light and water, though. A good athlete should have a strong body and a strong mind.”

His sincerity for the game surprises me. “Wow, you’re really dedicated.” I’m almost envious of his enthusiasm.

Guy smiles shyly and glances away, face turning slightly red again.

Suddenly, the school emblem on Guy’s cloak started to sparkle.

“Uh?” What voodoo shit is happening this time? Glancing at my emblem, I realize mine is being weird too. Guy’s eyes are wide open like he has an idea of what’s happening.

A veil of light flows from the two emblems and intermingles in between them, in an almost intimate matter. The light continues to gather into a ball, until finally, it bursts into thousands of tiny bright particles in a spectacular show of light.

I watch, astounded as the light eventually fades away. Guy is just as speechless. “Um, what just happened?”

“Oh my god.” Guy smiles the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. He’s actually shining brighter than the earlier emblem lights. “We’re buddies!!”

“Yes??” I have no idea what he’s talking about, but his happiness is infectious and I find myself returning his smile.

“Oh, I guess you don’t know?” Guy is so excited he can’t keep still. He’s freaking adorable. “SO we have this buddy system where two students get paired up like partners. I don’t know the details, but basically, we’re totally going to be best friends!”

I burst out laughing. “That was a terrible explanation.”

“It’s okay, I got the important bit!” He laughs with me. “We should go see the headmaster tomorrow and he’ll tell us the technical parts. Anyways, here we are.”

While we were talking, we reach the girls’ dorm. I didn’t even pay attention to our surroundings. There’s no way I can get to the headmaster’s office on my own.

Before I can say anything, Guy seems to read my mind. “I’ll meet you out here tomorrow by, uh, ten. We can go together.”

I smile at his thoughtfulness. “You’re really nice, Guy. I’m glad I met you.”

He responds by rubbing his neck bashfully, as a hint of red rose to his cheeks. He’s so cute. “A-Anyways, you should go in. It’s getting late.”

We say bye, and I head inside the building.

I’m greeted by the dorm mother who seems to have been expecting me. She gives me a basic rundown of the rules in the dorm and explains the layout. She then gives me my room number and tells me my luggage has already been sent there. Apparently my roommate was already moved in, and now, it was time to meet her.

Oh god. I stand outside our room, unable to walk in. My head was filled with things that could go wrong. I knew that just standing frozen wouldn’t accomplish anything. I just hope she won’t hate me. I knock softly on the door.

The door quickly opens and I was face to face with a girl with long orange hair pulled into a high ponytail. Before I can open my mouth, she greets me with a warm smile.

“Oh! Liz right?” She opens the door wider to let me in. “Your stuff arrived a few hours ago, so I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Uh, yeah, hi.” I walk inside, shyly. The room is just big enough to hold two twin beds, two desks opposite them and two wardrobes. One set of the pairs is obviously lived in, with the girl’s stuff littering the desk. She closes the door behind me and I notice my luggage to my right. A faint floral scent filled the room. It created a nice, welcoming feeling, and I could feel myself relaxing at her smile.

“I’m Amelia. A second year. I’m sure we’ll get along!”

In my shyness, all I can say is “I’ll do my best.”

Amelia laughs at my stiff words, moving to sit on her bed. “I won’t eat you, don’t worry!”

I laugh back, relieved. She seems nice enough. Then something occurs to me.

“You’re a second year?” When she nods, I continue. “Do you know Guy Brighton?”

“Yeah, we’re in the same class.” Her eyes sparkle with intrigue. “Why?”

“I met him a while ago, and our school emblems were acting a bit weird. He told me we’re buddies?”

Amelia gasped dramatically. “Oh my god. You’re buddies with Guy? Most people don’t even meet their buddies for their entire first year, and you found yours on your first day? I’m so jealous!” She sighs, lost in her thoughts. “It’s all mystical and magical. So damn romantic.”

I laugh at her lovestruck look.

We continue talking into ungodly hours while I unpack and get settled in. I was happy my first day ended by making friends. When we finally fall asleep, all my thoughts were filled with anticipation for my life at Gedonelune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to the headmaster, Guy shows Liz around the Academy, and she gets the feeling there might be more to him than just being a nice guy (see what I did there?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'll be honest its just so hard to not make puns using his name.  
> I'm still on day 9 of his route so updating might be a bit iffy

Getting up to meet Guy at ten proved to be difficult, considering the time Amelia and I actually slept. My bed was surprisingly comfortable, and seemed to lull me into a deeper sleep. Thankfully, the mortification of keeping Guy waiting expelled the drowsiness immediately.

When I rush out of the dorm, it’s ten minutes past ten. And I feel terrible.

As soon as I see Guy, my mouth flies open “Im so sorry I overslept!”

“Not even a hi?” His bright smile makes me feel worse. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been left hanging longer, you know.” As I catch my breath, he skillfully drops the subject. “Good morning!”

I look up at him with a defeated smile. “Good morning.”

We make our way towards the imposing building that apparently isn’t a religious edifice, but where we have our classes. Eventually, the topic of the absurdly pleasant weather for late August comes up, and Guy tells me the school has a magical system to regulate the temperature and weather on the Academy’s land. I had heard the academy was in a league of it’s own, but this was too much.

“Wait, does that mean we don’t get any snow days??” The disappointment hits hard and I speak without realizing.

“Right?? I thought the same thing!” Guy laughs at my outburst. “They make up for it with extra days off, though. In fact-”

“There you are.” Guy and I stop short as a tall blonde man approaches us. His otherwise handsome features were clouded with anger. “I was wondering if you weren’t going to show up.”

Guy makes a face, probably because he was interrupted and I resist the urge to laugh. “We’re like a minute late, dude.”

The blonde man scoffs. His gaze shifts to me and he holds out his hand in a way that exuded maturity and authority. “Klaus Goldstein.”

“Liz Hart.” I respond, a bit overwhelmed by his intense gaze.

He nods and turns around.

“Your friend?” I ask softly, not wanting to attract the attention of the man walking ahead of us.

“Oh, that’s The Emperor.” I raise an eyebrow at the nickname. _Though, I can understand how he got it…_

“I swear I’ll ruin Sigurd for spreading that name.” The Emperor spoke up from in front of us as we followed him. “And you too, if you mention it again.”

Guy immediately corrects himself. “I mean, uh, _Klaus_ is the head prefect and a fourth-year. Believe it or not, he’s friends with Randy.”

The cotton-candy boy, and this man, friends? They seemed way too different. But hey, solidarity can be found in unusual places.

Klaus leads us into the building as I marvel at the architecture, and we eventually come to a large set of intricately carved wooden double doors. Klaus knocks loudly and promptly enters.

“Good morning, Headmaster Randolph. I’m here with Liz Hart and Guy Brighton.”

Peering inside, the room is grand and lined wall to wall with bookshelves. My eyes fall on a middle aged man seated in the center of the room, on a desk cluttered with papers. He looks tired, but when we make eye contact he smiles warmly. “Welcome.”

I return it. “Good morning.”

“Hi!”

“Guy, show some respect.” Klaus tries, but the headmaster dismisses it with a laugh.

“That’s quite alright. Welcome to the Academy.” I nod with a polite smile. “Forgive me for getting to business, but from what I’ve heard, you two are buddies, is that right?”

“Yes sir. It happened yesterday. Our school emblems were all shiny and stuff.” Guy answered on my behalf.

“That’s good.” The headmaster makes an approving hum and looks at me. “Do you know what being buddies means?”

“From what Guy told me yesterday, it’s like being partners. So, I guess we’re to act as supports for one another?”

“That is correct, however that’s not all. Leaving behind your homes and coming to Gedonelune is big change. The buddy system exists to bridge the gap between students and provide a friend in a new place. Essentially, your fates are bonded together. So when one of you does poorly in studies, the other’s grades will suffer too.”

“Oh shit, really?” Guy glances at me guiltily. “Uh, I’m not really good at magic… I spent a lot of my first year in supplementary classes.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I try to reassure him and he offers me a weak smile.

“The amount of involvement in each other’s lives differs between buddies, but I hope the two of you will work together well and influence each other positively. Guy, I hope this will provide you with motivation to improve your magic in particular,.”

Guy remains quiet at the statement and I feel the need to change the subject. “If I may ask, why does this buddy system exist?”

“Well, I thought it would be fun.” The headmaster grins like a kid.

_Of course._

Klaus speaks up “As Prefect, it’s my job to help the student body. If you have any troubles, concerns, or questions, don’t hesitate to ask. I will help to the best of my abilities”

His sincerity came as a surprise, but I appreciated it. We could learn a ton to from the Head Prefect.

Guy and I take our leave from the Headmaster’s office, and he offers to show me around campus. I readily accept. What I didn’t realize was that being introduced to dozens of Guy’s friends was included in the tour. I had already forgotten most of the names and faces I had met today, but there seemed to be no end to them. It honestly isn’t a surprise that he has friends in every class.

He’s the complete opposite of me.

The sky is turning orange when finally, after going through the school grounds, the courtyard, the greenhouse and the school gardens, Guy takes me to the ladilz stadium.

“Well?” He looks at me with bright eyes, arms outstretched. “I saved the best for last.”

“Guy, we met here.” I smile.

“Oh, we did. But still,” He turns to the large green field surrounded by spectator seats and takes a deep breath in. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah, it is.” I watch as his red hair is tousled by the wind, a hint of deliberation in his eyes as he surveys the field. The setting sun makes his hair look even prettier. “You really do like ladilz.”

He smiles shyly at that. “I guess. It’s the only thing I’m really good at, so,” he looks deep in thought when his gaze shifts to me. “I want to be a pro player one day.” None of his earlier enthusiasm is present in his words, and somehow, the statement seems… sad?

“Most people come to Gedonelune to hone their magic skills and become famous Wizards. You could have gone to a Sports Academy.” I regret it as soon as I say it. This was obviously a touchy subject, and here I was, accusing him?? Of what???

He looks at me blankly and I fear I might have said something offensive. I wait with bated breath for him to start yelling, but then he starts laughing. Wait-?

“Right? I think I just admired Gedonelune so much that I didn’t realize coming here wouldn’t be good for me.” I’m at a loss. His wide grin just made me uncomfortable. I would have felt better if he just got mad, but hearing his forced laugh and excuses just made me feel more guilty.

I try to put it behind me and force a smile of my own. “Whatever you decide to do in the future, I’m sure you’ll do great.”

His fake grin falters and is replaced by a genuine smile, one that I had quickly gotten used to in the few hours we had known each other. I find myself relaxing at the sight of his cheeks tinged a light pink. “Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the rest of the first years, and then head to the first day at Supplementary classes where Guy may or may not have asked Liz out to a cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real divergence from the original. Anyways, Liz isn't a total mess, and the other characters show up and I still don't know how to end chapters yay  
> Also hyped Guy's route too much in my head and didn't like his ending much. I still luv him tho
> 
> EDIT: Came back to change some things I wasn't happy with, like it a lot better now

A few days after Guy shows me around Gedonelune, it’s time for the first day of the semester. My nerves are a mess as I walk into class. The room isn’t empty and a few students are already seated, making small talk. I noticed a familiar face among them.

“Hey. Liz, right?” The blue haired boy notices my gaze and politely smiles, pulling out the chair next to him.

“Hi Cerim.” I smile, hesitantly waiting for him to correct my pronunciation. When he says nothing, I sit down. Guy introduced me to Cerim while showing me around, and asked him to be nice to me since we were in the same class. Cerim obliged, but there was no denying the awkwardness between us. The two of them were also roommates. Cerim’s familiar, a squirrel named Ronny, glares at me disapprovingly.

“Daring to sit next to Master now?”

His attitude had first come as a surprise, but there was no way I’d forget a rude squirrel. Of course his familiar is a damn tsundere.

“Ronny, I asked her to sit there.” Cerim’s soothing voice seems to calm the squirrel. Seconds later, the door opens and Prefect Klaus walks in.

 _Wait, Prefect Klaus??_ Upon closer look, although he looks very similar to The Emperor, the one who walks in has more boyish features, softer eyes and is much shorter. A brother or cousin maybe?

“Hello Cerim.” The blonde boy greeted Cerim as I marveled at the likeness. Even his demeanor was similar to Klaus.

After returning the greeting, Cerim introduces me. “This is Elias Goldstein. Klaus Goldstein’s younger brother.”

Aha, brother. I bet he’s just as popular as Klaus. Probably has a weird nickname like 'Prince Elias' too.

We exchange pleasantries, and Elias glances over at a boy sitting in the corner. He had dark blue hair and an eye patch covering his left eye. “Yukiya, you should have woken me up when you left. We could have come here together.”

Yukiya looks at Elias blankly. “Oh…”

Wow, look at all these good-looking people. My thoughts drifted to Amelia telling me to look out for eye candy for her. I laughed at the thought of her drooling over them. She’d hunt them all down.

A flashy looking boy with green hair enters, bumping into Elias, who glares at him. “Elias.” He smiles.

“Luca.” Elias returns with a frown. “Not skipping the first day? What a surprise.”

Oh, is this a rivalry I sense?

Luca laughs. “Gotta look for cute girls to skip with first.” Our eyes meet and he winks at me. I cringe inwardly, making a mental note to stay away from this one. “Say, I think I’ve found-”

Thankfully, the professor walks in, and everyone seats themselves, the room falling silent. He introduces himself with a smile and makes each student talk about themselves for a minute. Once we were done, he clears his throat and adopts a serious look.

“I’m sure residents of Gedonelune are aware, but there’s been notice of a man in the outskirts of the city causing disturbances for townspeople. Needless to say, everyone should take care and be on alert for anything suspicious.”

Huh. That’s weird. The teacher then happily tells us to make friends among ourselves, and that class would be dismissed early. I look towards Cerim to gain more information.

“What’s that about? I haven’t heard anything down south.”

After a second of thought, Cerim starts talking. “They’ve been trying to keep it quiet to not cause a panic, but a man has been using magic to attack people unprovoked. Authorities have been trying to track him down, but he’s very unpredictable. His last known sighting was not too far from the academy, actually.”

“Oh shit.” The words slip out as I imagine the man slowly making his way here.

“Don’t worry about it too much. The Academy is very safe, and there’s many talented wizards here, students and professors, that will help.” Cerim tries to reassure me and I give him an appreciative smile. By now, most students have already left the room, and I do the same, saying bye to Cerim, wondering what to do with my free time.

Having stepped not two feet outside, I suddenly hear a familiar voice yelling my name.

“LIZ!”

I turn around to see a figure in front of me, hunched over, trying to catch his breath. His bright red hair was unmistakable. “Guy???” By the way he was panting he must’ve run a mile. I laugh at his exaggerated breathing. “What are you doing here?”

“We have to… go to… supplementary classes….” He speaks in between breaths. I find it almost cute how tired he seems when the second years have classes literally right next to the first years. He must have run really hard. He sighs. “I’m glad you didn’t run off somewhere.”

“Supplementary classes?”

“Yeah, I don’t really have anyone to blame but myself.” He smiles shyly, not an ounce of remorse on his features. I frown as he tries to justify himself. “You won’t believe the stuff they make us do in practicals. Seriously.”

I find myself laughing again, as he leads me to the supplementary class while complaining about the insane amount of work he has to do.

“Wait, so you have supplementary classes, but why am I here?” Guy somehow brought me to the class without telling me why I had to be there.

“You’re buddies, remember?” Prefect Klaus offered. He was the class’s teacher for today. “If Guy gets detention, you have to attend as well. And your grades share the same fate.”

Oh right. But at least this way I could practice magic that was a little more advanced than the stuff first years usually learned. Today’s class was controlling the direct output of magic by producing a small flame on a candle in front of a piece of paper. The goal was to light it up without burning the paper. Friendly fire was the last thing anyone wanted.

After a few tries, I quickly got the hang of it, earning unexpected praise from Klaus. The trick was to keep the fire bright, but small. Guy took longer. Much longer. Other kids began to leave one by one, Prefect Klaus as well, claiming he had other things to take care of. We found ourselves the last in the room, and I had a feeling this would be a common occurrence for the rest of the semester.

I watch as Guy’s spirits slowly deflate, and can’t help but feel bad for him. “Come on Guy, you were really close last time.” He didn’t look convinced.

“I feel like I’ll set the whole place on fire. I don’t wanna burn the place down.” he wails.

At this rate, the sun was going to set. Maybe he needs incentive? “Tell you what, if you can manage to get this right in the next three tries, I’ll do your homework for the next two weeks.” He blinks at me, and I continue “But if you can’t, then you have to uhhhh,” Quick, think of something! “Buy me lunch one day?” I stutter shyly. _Oh no that sounded like I want him to take me on a date fu_

He laughs. “Sounds like a win for me either way. But yes, deal!”

“Shut up, I’m trying to motivate you.” I roll my eyes with a smile. I watch as he casts the spell again, renewed determination in his eyes. The candle flickers to life delicately without burning the paper.  _ Of course he gets it on his first attempt. _ “Really?”

“Wow, that motivation.” He turns to me with a grin. “I know I won, but would it be okay if I got you lunch instead of the homework?” 

_ Oh hell yeah. _ But, “It kinda removes the point of rewarding you though?” Shouldn’t he be getting something instead of the other way around? I didn’t really do anything.

He turns red and laughs nervously, waving his hands dismissively “Well, you can refuse if-”

_WHAT NO._ “No, I’d love to go with you!” I shake my head immediately. Sure as heck wouldn’t pass up this opportunity.  

“Wait, really?” He looks genuinely surprised.

“I mean, it’s free food.” and also you’re really cute and I like hanging out with you, but I pushed those thoughts back.  No way I’d say embarrassing things like that out loud.

“No, well, I-” Guy starts stuttering and his face turns a shade of red that could rival his hair. Cute. “Most girls usually just brush me off, so I thought- I mean. Shit.” I wait for him to calm himself. “If you’re okay with it then, I’d be happy to take you.” He looks at me with a shy smile.

Freakin’ cute.

We made plans to go out soon, and I found myself waiting nervously for the day to arrive. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Starto! Well, not much of the actual date coz idk how to write filler conversation. But then stuff happens when Liz visits Guy's practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took really long to get to. Summer vacation got in the way, and then twas school. I finished his route long ago but it was disappointing tbh ;-; so I'm gonna project my expectations onto this fic instead :D  
> It's going to get dark soon hahaaha  
> NEways here’s chapter 4 for the people who probably clicked on this by accident lol

School went on as normal, and I got along pretty well with my classmates, Amelia quickly becoming one of my closest friends, and Elias being a great help with anything I wasn’t familiar with. But more than that, I felt very comfortable with Guy. We spent so much time together because of the supplementary classes that it felt like we had known each other for years. When I received a magic note from him upholding his cafe promise, my heart fluttered in excitement.

Before leaving my room, Amelia catches my eye and smirks. “Ah, the young one has a date?”

“What- no, Guy and I aren’t-I mean-” I stutter as it dawns on me that this was totally a date.

“Ohhhh, with Guy, huh? You even dressed up cute.” She gives me a knowing look and then smiles innocently before I can deny her words. “Have fun!”

Because of Amelia’s teasing, I’m a nervous wreck as I wait for him outside my dorm. I don’t have to wait long before I hear him approaching, and with a nervous heart I turn to him. He was wearing just a plain white shirt and jeans. Somehow, it suited him.

“Oh, you actually look pretty good?” I couldn’t help myself. Amelia’s words suddenly popped into my head. _No, I do not have a crush on him._ I have to tell myself.

Guy made a face. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

I laugh at his pout “Let me try again.” I clear my throat and adopt a pompous accent “Why, Sir, you look absolutely dashing!”

“As do you, fair lady.” He returns the compliment with a slight bow as I continue giggling. There was truly never a dull moment with Guy.

“Okay but jokes aside, you look really,” he takes a breath in, a light pink dusting his cheeks, “really beautiful.” His last words are barely a whisper and suddenly I feel way too hot. I'm about to say something equally cheesy in return when he coughs nervously.

“So, uh, we should go.” He rubbed the back of his neck, face red. _Cute._ I thought to myself for probably the millionth time.

Finally, It was time to start our date. _Not a date, just two friends hanging out._ I correct myself.

But of course, that was all that was on my mind as Guy shows me around Gedonelune City. It didn’t take much for me to realize that I might actually have a tiny crush on him.

Thankfully he’s a good conversationalist and I find myself relaxing as we wander down the lively streets. He knows the place like the back of his hand, showing me the places with the best food, best accessories and best clothes. When he leads me into a cute dessert shop, I couldn’t help but fidget again as I remembered Amelia’s teasing. _Just don’t do anything dumb._

Eventually and expectedly, the topic of ladilz comes up while we eat colorful ice cream, and I laugh as Guy relates some of his antics.

“I’m actually not that into sports.” I accidentally blurt out loud. Guy pouts at that. _Shit_. All the dating magazines I read said that sharing interests was the most important thing to start a relationship.

“You should come see practice some day. It’ll definitely change your mind.” He recovers fast and I breathe a silent sigh of relief. “But more than that, I’d love to see you there.”

Love. Not ‘like’. _Love_ . Guy is either really smooth, or completely oblivious to my blush. _Betting on the latter._ But, his eager look is pretty cute, and I find myself wanting to tease him a bit. “Mmm, what if I don’t feel like it?” It’s hard to keep a straight face, and obviously he sees right through my teasing.

But of course, he plays along. “Please?? I’ll buy you so much food!” He laughs. “Actually, there’s this big festival that happens in town after midterms. If you want, I’d love to take you!”

 _Another date. Hell yeah!_ Though, he had me at ‘food’. “I guess I can show up for a practice or two.” I try to hide my eagerness with nonchalant words, but the smile he gives me in return melts my heart.

Just like that, the day seems to end faster than usual, and I found myself saying bye to Guy wishing there were more hours in a day.

 

__________________

 

“Liz!” Guy runs up from his position on the field to greet me, and my heart fills with warmth. He glances at the box in my arms, and his eyes light up.

When Amelia heard I was going to Guy’s practice, she insisted on making cookies and sandwiches with me, claiming it was a ‘romance essential’. Especially once I admitted my feelings for him, she squealed in delight and swore she’d get us together. So yes, I was holding a box of food, homemade, just for Guy.

Our relationship was entirely built on cliches, and I wanted to combust. “Don’t get your hopes up, it’s just last minute sandwiches and nearly burnt cookies.” I mumbled, shyly.

“Wow, how did you know that was my favorite?” He laughed as I pouted. “I’m actually really hungry, so this is perfect!”

I watched as he sat on the bleachers beside me, carefree. “Is it okay to leave halfway through practice?” He seemed more interested in the food than his practice.

“It’s fine~” He said, taking a bite out of a sandwich. I watched for his reaction. “It’s good.” He reassures me with a wide smile.

We sit like that for a while, chatting, laughing, teasing each other and just enjoying each other’s company, when someone approached us. I recognized him as the captain of the team as his frame towers above us.

“Guy, you’re skipping training.” He said, a look of clear annoyance on his face.

“I’ve finished my individual regimen.” Guy replied, mouth full of food. _Why do I even like this slob._ “I’ll rejoin once we’re doing the team-ups.”

His answer is obviously not to the captain’s satisfaction. “Clearly you have too much time on your hands, so I’m assigning an extra 18 miles to your ‘individual regimen’.”

_Uhm? Will I need to fight this man?_

“Okay, sounds good.” Guy smiled in response, moving onto his next cookie. I turned to him with a frown. Maybe this was normal and I was just taking it the wrong way?

“And since you have such an attitude, don’t even think about playing in the face offs this year.” He sneered at us.

 _WHat. I will fight him._ I opened my mouth to defend Guy, but he speaks before I can.  
“Alright then, see you in a few minutes.” I was ready to punch the man, but Guy surprised me with his endless patience. The captain dude just frowned and walked off. Was he purposely trying to get a rise out of Guy?

“Is that okay?” I asked softly. “He said you can’t play for the match.” Guy really enjoyed playing Ladilz and it would break my heart if he wouldn't be able to because of me.

“Ah.” Guy brushed  his hands clean of cookie crumbs and offered me a reassuring smile. “That’s why you looked so upset. Don’t worry though, I’m one of their best players, they can’t bench me.”

“You should’ve fought back. I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong. He was just being an asshole for no reason.” I felt angry just thinking about it. “But I guess things could get worse if you did, huh? You have amazing restraint.” No matter what I thought up, there was no way to win.

Guy looked at me with a blank expression. “To be honest,” he spoke slowly “I didn’t even think of ‘fighting back’. Rather than restraint, it’s just something that was never an option.”

His words caught me off-guard. He seemed unlike his usual self, and I felt I got a glimpse of someone else entirely. It almost sounded like he put a subconscious check on his emotions. _But that’s absurd, right?_

“Uh, I mean-” Guy blinked, seemingly taken aback by his words, and fidgeted awkwardly like he was trying to come up with an excuse for what he just said.

“If,” I placed my hand over his and looked up into his eyes. He jumped slightly at the contact and blushed nervously at our closeness. “If something like this happens again, I’ll fight back for you. I promise.”

His eyes widen, face nearly as red as hair, seeming to be at a loss of words.

That’s when I realize I said something laced with extra cheese in broad daylight to someone I’ve been crushing on for a while. _Oh god._ I pull my hands away from his and cover my face in embarrassment, wishing to evaporate that second.

“I-uh- thanks.” He stutters quietly.

“I’m so embarrassed, I can’t believe I said that in public. I’m so dumb-” I mumbled to myself, unable to face him.

He laughed and pulled my hands away, effectively drawing my attention. “I’ve only heard things like that in romcoms. But, it means a lot to me, so thank you.”

After a few more seconds of silence, Guy excuses himself to continue his practice. I watch him for a while, coming to terms with the fact that this might not be just a simple crush anymore.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huuuuuuu so Liz has a wholesome talk with Klaus about Guy, and then shit goes down. Next chapter will go DEEP into Guy's backstory. Bring some tissues coz hooo boi we gon cry

It had been a few weeks since I decided to accept my feelings for Guy wholeheartedly. Not that I’d be telling him anytime soon, but at least I had stopped running away from my feelings. And it seemed like everyday I fell for him a bit more. But recently, there were a few things that had started troubling me.

What happened the day I visited Guy’s practice was worrying enough, but I began to notice that Guy seemed to be alone very often. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but for someone so bright and outgoing, with countless friends, this was kinda weird. He seemed to surround himself with countless shallow friendships, but nobody knew him on a personal level, not even Randy or Cerim. Somehow, it felt like he was isolating himself, and that worried me.

I hoped with all my heart that I was overreacting, but something just didn’t feel right. And even now, as we stood in another supplementary class, practicing light magic, all I could think about was Guy. 

I took a deep breath and waved my wand to no effect. “It still isn’t working." I observe out loud at the lack of magic. 

“Is my bad luck rubbing off on you?” Guy laughed as I waved my wand again. His smile made my heart ache. _I need a distraction._ I sigh in frustration.

“Like I said, you need to utilize a more fluid motion.” Klaus explained again. He was surprisingly patient with us, and took his time explaining things in a much better way than most of the other professors had. 

“Okay.” I say, following his motions again. 

He sighs and walks behind me to grab my hand and gently guide it. “Like this.” 

 _This is not what I meant when I said I needed a distraction.._ I couldn’t help but blush a little at our proximity. But he was right, my hands were moving completely differently than before. To solidify the difference, little sparks of light began to fall off the tip. I pushed away my intrusive thoughts and focused on the tip of my wand. _Like shooting an arrow._ I do the motion again, and chant the spell under my breath. In response, a tiny arrow shoots out from the tip and and hits the wooden board in front of us. It was barely on target, but hey, progress!

“Oh shit! It worked!” I turn to Klaus with wide eyes, surprised that I managed it. 

“Well done.” He smiled at me gently. Compliments from Klaus were rare and I treasured each and every one of them. “Guy, it’s your turn.”

I turned to Guy with a wide smile, but stop when I see an odd look on his face. He looked a bit annoyed? Wasn’t he smiling a few seconds ago? What happened? Uncertainty worried me, as a list of everything that could've gone wrong went through my head in seconds. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered, taking my spot and holding his arm out. When Klaus was about to correct his posture, he chanted the spell, and a strong arrow of light shot out. The impact cracked the board and it collapsed in a heap on the floor with a loud rattle. _Uh?_  

Guy blinked at the destroyed target. “Woah.” He managed, laughing nervously. “That was a fluke?” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that. Considering how difficult it was for me, there’s no way it was fluke.

“Well, it’s the first time I’ve seen that happen.” Klaus looked at the broken pieces of wood pensively and then turned to Guy who looked somehow guilty. “Have you studied light magic before?” 

“No, well,”A complicated look crossed Guy’s face. “A little?” He looked like he didn’t want to talk about it.

Klaus hummed dismissively, probably sensing his reluctance. “No wonder. You might have affinity for light magic. It would be a good idea to practice it and gain some control over the element.” 

“No, that was _definitely_ a fluke.” Guy smiled at Klaus, who frowned and opened his mouth to tell him off in return. 

“If you _practice_ , maybe next time it won’t be a fluke.”

“I _really_ don’t think-”

 _I should stop them before this escalates._  

“OKay, since we’re both finished, that means we can leave early, right?” I smile brightly, instantly dissipating the growing tension in the room. 

Klaus conceded. “Right. Go ahead.” I noticed Guy sighing in relief quietly. I’d have to talk to him about this later. “Before I forget, are either of you going out to town this weekend?” When the two of us replied with a negative, Klaus hesitated for a second before continuing. “There’s been reports of the Dark Mage sighted near the outskirts of Gedonelune. Don’t worry too much, but just be careful.” 

Before I could ask if Guy had any plans for the rest of the day, he quickly rushed out of the room, mumbling something about practice along with an apology. I smiled at his enthusiasm as I gathered my things, but the news about the Dark Mage weighed heavily on my conscious. 

Damn, it really seemed like he was making his way to our school. _What a terrifying thought._ I shivered nervously. Klaus asked if I wanted to stay in class longer, and since I had nothing to do for the day, I decided to stick around, plus he looked like he wanted to talk about something

“Liz,” Klaus approached me as the last of the students left the room. “Could you somehow convince Guy to take magic more seriously? I doubt he would start trying of his own accord.” 

I blinked at the concern evident on his face. The Emperor, being considerate?  The sincerity of his gaze made me speak before I realized it. “You’re worried about him too?”

Klaus sighed. “Of course I am. The intensity of his magic just now was alarming. His control seems to slip every day. If it goes unchecked… well, that’s why I told him to practice it. However, he still seems insistent on continuing his charade.”

Wait. “Charade? What are you talking about?” There’s no way Klaus noticed that Guy was putting on a fake cheerful persona right? 

“Guy isn’t bad at magic.” Klaus stated matter-of-factly. _What?_ To my surprise, it was something different, but perhaps not entirely unrelated. “He was better at magic three years ago, than he is right now. He’s somehow convinced himself that he’s naturally terrible at it, and it’s incredibly frustrating to see him wasting his potential.” 

Something clicked in my brain. “Like he’s willingly holding himself back.” 

“So you’ve noticed it as well?”

“Well, not about his magic, but his personality. He deliberately tries to act bright and cheerful, but,” I struggled to find the right words. “There’s times where it feels forced and unnatural. I’ve never seen him genuinely sad or angry. Makes me feel like he’s hiding something.” 

Klaus tapped his chin thoughtfully. “One’s magic is closely related to one’s emotions. If he’s holding his emotions back, then there’s no doubt it would affect his magic. If so, that would explain his earlier boost in magic.” 

“Wait, did I miss something during practice?” My mind started racing in worry. What could have affected him enough that he’d suddenly forget to hold himself back? Why was he even holding himself back in the first place? Was it even intentional? 

Klaus raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t notice?” When he saw me draw a blank, Klaus returned to his usual chiding mockery. “Guy seemed especially annoyed that I was holding your hand. Rather simple, isn’t he?” 

 _...There’s no way._ Even I wasn’t dumb enough to deny the obvious rom-com trope. “He was jealous??” I blurted out, in disbelief. I was so genuinely worried about what affected Guy that I over-thought the situation. Under normal circumstances, I’d be happy to think that maybe he liked me back, but this was far from a normal situation. I shook my head, trying to regain my composure.“But why is he doing this?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Klaus leaned against the large oak desk behind him, turning serious again. “I’ve tried to ask, and that went as well as you’d think. Though, I believe you’d have better luck at getting a proper answer from him. You haven’t known each other long, but you already affect him to this extent.” 

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. “Okay, you’re just teasing me now." 

Klaus chuckled. “But, I mean it. You’re probably the only one he’d reach out to.”

Our conversation echoed through my head for the rest of the night. I wasn’t sure what Guy was going through, but it hurt to think he might have had to face it alone. Still, it made me happy that Klaus cared for him, in his own way. With my mind full of worries, I greeted the next day with tired eyes. 

 

On my walk to school, the magical school intercom stuttered alive, and Headmaster Rembrandt’s  voice rang out somberly.

“Good Morning Students. It is with a heavy heart I ask that you all listen carefully, and not panic. We were just informed that Gedonelune town was attacked overnight by the Dark Mage. About  five civilians were attacked and injured. By the time authorities from the Ministry of Magic arrived, he had fled the scene. His current whereabouts are unconfirmed. ” 

There was gasps from the students around me. My heart seemed to stop as I had to remind myself to breathe. Things just seemed to get worse. There were hushed whispers among them, but Headmaster’s voice was clear and reassuring over them. 

“However, this message is not cause for alarm. Gedonelune Academy has a magical barrier that regulates visitors, and it is currently the safest place for students. For your safety, we are enforcing a temporary curfew, as well as disallowing any unauthorized visits to the town. As soon as the Dark Mage is apprehended, these will be rescinded.” 

The headmaster continued, talking about the Dark Mage being identified, but all my focus was on convincing myself that I was going to be okay. I closed my eyes and willed myself to breathe steadily. When I opened my eyes, I saw Guy a few steps ahead of me. 

He seemed frozen in place, with a blank, almost vacant expression on his face as he looked up at the intercom that was relaying information even as I forgot my fears. My legs felt like lead as I rushed to his side, momentarily forgetting how terrified I was not seconds ago. 

“Guy?” I said softly, a little scared. In my worry, I reached out to hold his hand, and it’s only then I realized he’s shaking. “Are you okay?” 

He turned to me, but his eyes were still unfocused and his shaking didn’t stop. He didn’t seem to register me, looking right through me even as I tried talking to him. His shaky words were barely above a whisper, and my blood ran cold when I heard the fear in his voice. 

“He found me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Klaus may seem a BIT ooc, but I feel like he's the kinda dude who has pure intentions, but comes off as mean. He holds everyone to the same high standards, and genuinely wants the people around him to succeed, but due to his upbringing, he doesn't really sugar-coat his words or go out of his way for people who don't put in the effort on their own. Adding to that is his natural air of superiority and intimidating looks, which altogether gives him the appearance of someone mean and unapproachable. I feel like at times, the game just pushes the "mean" side too much and we don't get to see the part of him that likes to help people enough. That makes me sad, because Klaus is another great character that falls short due to the bad writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading my mini character study on Klaus uWu bai


End file.
